Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are generally related to a system for utilizing recycled asphalt pavement and methods thereof. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to methods of utilizing recycled asphalt pavement that may comprise inputting and pre-coating filler materials, activating a drying process, introducing additional additives, processing exhaust, and/or discharging a finished product.
Description of Related Art
Currently recycled asphalt pavement (“RAP”) is recycled in a variety of processes through commonly utilized Parallel Flow and Counterflow Drum Mixers and through Batch Plants. It is common to utilize between 10% and 50% RAP in these existing processes. There also are a number of small typically portable processes that can process at or near 100% RAP. Generally these processes have a very low production rate, typically 10 tons per hour (tph) or less.
With the ever-growing need and desire to recycle RAP, Shingles, Rubber, Glass and other materials (OM) that can be used as modifiers or fillers in Asphalt Pavement at elevated production rates a need exists to produce up to a 100% RAP product while maintaining the ability to also produce a mix that superior quality with minimal emissions. All current practices have one or more limiting features that restrict their ability to have the flexibility to utilize a variety of virgin and recycled ingredients. Some problems that exist with currently available equipment is the production of volatile organic compounds (VOCs) when producing high stream. h RAP Mixes and the need for extensive environmental control in the process's exit gas s